Stuck in a cave
by Night Skye Tears
Summary: Ares and Gabrielle wander into a cave, being lost they grow closer. Please R&R!


"STUCK IN A CAVE"  
  
"I can't see a thing." Gabrielle was in complete darkness, caves are often like this. "Ares? Is that you?" She asked feeling a face.  
"Who else would it be Gabrielle?" Ares replied through her fingers.  
"Oh sorry. Wait, what was that?" She asked softly.  
"I didn't hear anything." Ares said annoyed.  
"Man I'd kill for some light."  
"Well that's a turn on coming from you."  
Gabrielle yelped. "Please tell me that was you. The one time that I want it to be you."  
"Uh, I thought that was you." He asked confused.  
Gabrielle grabbed his muscular arm. "There it is again. Do something." Her long blonde hair brushing against him.  
"What do you want me to do? How many times do I have to tell you, I'm powerless. As soon as I walked into this godsforsaken cave, I lost my powers. This is Dahok's domain. I get the strange feeling that neither of us are welcome here." Ares explained.  
"Dahok's domain?! Why didn't you tell me that before we came in here?!" Gabrielle jumped away and smacked him. "Oww, you can't hit girls back." Gabrielle complained.  
"What are you talking about? I didn't touch you.....yet." He mumbled. Gabrielle froze then clung to Ares again. "It's safe to say that we're not alone." He continued.  
They both felt a chilling breeze. After silence Gabrielle said, "Oh I wish Xena was here."  
"What could Xena possibly do in a situation like this?" Ares complained.  
"Well, I don't know. But it'd be good." Gabrielle stammered.  
"Right. Well I figure if we're back to back there's less chance of an attack." Ares offered.  
"Good idea. But can we sit down? We've been wandering around for a while."  
"Sure." They both sat down back to back on the cold rock ground, still in total darkness.  
There was screaming silence all around. "Ares?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I'm scared." Gabrielle admitted softly.  
"I know."  
Gabrielle took his hand in hers. "Don't leave me here."  
"You think that little of me? Gabrielle. As much as you may hate me, even the god of war has his principles." Ares retorted defensively.  
"I don't hate you. I just....back up Xena." She explained.  
"Well we certainly can't sit here and hope for some one to find us." Ares said changing the subject.  
"When the sun comes, it'll send light in and we can find our way out." Gabrielle proposed.  
"As long as you don't mind spending the night in here." Ares taunted.  
"No...ofcourse not. I have no problem." She answered bravely.  
"Well we also certainly can't sleep sitting up." Ares said.  
Gabrielle hesitated. "Why not?" If she could see his face; it'd be annoyed. "Well then we can just lie back to back." She continued.  
"All right. Whatever. I'm not used to being this tired."  
"OK, you first." Gabrielle said.  
"What?"  
"You lie down first."  
Ares sighed and laid down exhausted. "Thanks." Gabrielle muttered lying next to him. "Ares?"  
"I'm not scared anymore." She quietly said.  
"I'm glad.....not I can get some sleep." They both closed their eyes and fell asleep. Later to be awoken by the comforting rays of the warm sunlight.  
Gabrielle had changed positions through the night. She was now curled up to Ares, one arm across his abdomen. But he wasn't complaining. He closed his eyes and intended on falling back asleep. The sun would still be there.  
But Gabrielle woke up before he had the chance. She rolled on her back and stretched, accidentally hitting Ares, waking him to full consciousness.  
  
He closed his eyes when she sat up and looked to him. "Ares? Ares wake up. The sun's here." She shook him slightly.  
"You don't say." He said on his back opening his eyes. Their eyes were locked. Ares put his hand behind her neck, and pulled Gabrielle down. Their lips met. Why hadn't he noticed her potential and beauty before?  
Gabrielle tried to pull away but quickly gave in to her hidden feelings. "What was that?" She asked once they both stood up.  
"A good morning kiss." He replied dusting himself off.  
"Oh, I like those." Gabrielle then gave him a soft, sweet kiss.  
"Me too." Ares said putting his arm around Gabrielle as they followed the sunlight out of the cave.  
  
THE  
END  
  
BY:  
  
GRADE:  
  
DATES: 


End file.
